Interview
by sabribridu57
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand j'interview les peronnages de kuro  les vrais pas des acteurs . 1   Ciel 2. Seba
1. Ciel

**Interview / chap. 1 : Ciel **

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je me suis inspiré de la fic de NotreDame mais je n'ai pas repris ses réponses !

Rating : K+ : Je risque de poser certaines questions indiscrètes

Avertissement : Aucun à ma connaissance, a si la plupart du temps c'est des conneries, c'est juste ma façon de penser, je ne sais pas ce que ca aurait donné si ca aurait été de vrais acteurs et du Seba x Ciel (pour changer XD)

Oui je sais, je ne suis pas la première à avoir cette idée mais j'ai eu une grande envie d'écrire comme même quelque chose du même genre, car nous avons tous nos petites idées sur les questions et les réponses de nos personnages préférés.

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive **

P.O.V. Moi (oui c'est moi qui pose les questions)

Je suis vraiment très excité je vais voir les personnages de Kuroshitsuji ! Ceux qui ont inspirés le livre de Yana Toboso en lui envoyant l'histoire par rêves.

P.O.V. Normal

L'auteur fut très impressionnée, en voyant entré dans la pièce un très beau garçon, aux cheveux gris-bleu avec un cache-œil sur l'œil droit la regardant avec un visage froid :

- Qu'Est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous m'interroger ? Demanda-t-il

- Vous êtes comme même l'un des principaux personnages de ce magnifique manga, je voulais vous interviewer c'est normal, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Si tu veux, allez vas-y pose tes questions.

- Monsieur ce n'est pas comme ca que nous devons parler aux femmes ! Nous entendîmes alors. Quand elle se retourna elle vit un magnifique garçon aux cheveux noirs et habit de majordome avec un sourire craquant.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Mon jeune maître est incorrigible, veuillez lui pardonner

- Ce n'est rien, mais veuillez attendre dehors c'est personnel.

- Non ! Il reste avec moi ! Protesta le jeune garçon

- Il ne peut pas c'est chacun son tour et maintenant ouste ! Dehors !

- Bon d'accord, a plus tard jeune maître.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Dis-je pendant que Sebastian (vous l'aviez reconnu au moins ?) quittait la pièce.

- Bon commençons que vous puissiez vite le retrouver

- D'accord

- Quel est votre vrai nom ?

- Je m'appelle réellement Ciel Phantomhive et tous les personnages ont gardés leurs noms d'origines en fait le rôle a été crée par nous donc c'est normal.

- Vous êtes donc né le 14 décembre 1875 ?

- Oui

- Vos parents sont morts à l'âge de 10 ans

- En effet

- Vous avez ensuite passer un pacte avec Sebastian en échange de votre âme ?

- C'est exact

- Pendant le tournage vous avez bien pu détestez quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'était l'épisode 17 ou 18 je crois, quand Sebastian a ******* (liste de points non juste, j'ai pas compté) avec l'autre religieuse. Et le pire c'est qu'après avoir ******** elle se dit encore pure l'autre ******

- A parce que la scène était réel ?

- Bien sur il ne fait pas les choses à moitié l'autre démon !

- A ben… OK*, dîtes moi, l'interview sera publié sur un site de fic génial , et plus des trois quarts des fics, mettent en scène une relation très sexuelles entre Sebastian et vous est-ce le cas ?

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que c'est mon majordome, un homme et un démon, en plus de cela, ce serait très mal vu par la société si un autre noble le savait mais étant donné que ce n'est qu'un site de fic, et que personne ne te croira que tu as interviewer le grand Ciel Phantomhive je pense que je peux dire que oui.

-Kya.. C'est vrai ?

- Oui bien sur ! Tu crois c'est pour quoi que j'ai détesté quand il a ******* avec l'autre ***** ?

- A oui maintenant que j'y pense c'est une bonne raison.

- Donc c'est votre amant ?

- Oui

- Vous avez déjà ******* ensemble ?

- Oui

- Et vous n'éprouvez rien pour Elizabeth ?

- En fait on ne va pas se mentir, elle n'aurait pas été de ma famille, je pense que je l'aurais déjà tué, enfin ordonné à Sebastian de la tuer ou plutôt de la torturer*. Toutes ses choses kawaii m'énerve, elle fait trop de bruit pour rien et c'est une vraie gamine.

A ses mots l'auteur eut un grand sourire, il pensait exactement comme elle ! Ce qui était très rare.

- Reprenons, vous avez peut-être aimé un moment en particulier ?

- Et bien quand je suis dans les bras de Sebastian, pour l'instant je ne vois rien d'autre

- Avez-vous été choqué quand les gens ont commencé à avoir certains commentaires sur le manga ?

- Il y a un moment qui m'a fait beaucoup rire, c'est quand je dois mettre un corset, je sais que la première fois que certains l'ont regardé, ils se sont demandés ce que nous faisions. Non mais ils pensaient quoi ces bandes de pervers ? Le manga est déconseillé au moins de 10 ans il me semble, ils croient comme même pas qu'on va faire _ca _et le montrer a des moins de 10 ans !

- Oui ce serait incorrect (c'est exactement ce que je pensais) !

- Je pense que l'interview s'arrêtera là, un dernier mot pour nos lecteurs ?

- Oui. **Ecrivez du Sebastian x Ciel c'est-ce qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité ! **

**- **Merci pour ces mots ne vous inquietez pas ce sera fait !

**

* * *

**

* petit mot pour cielxsebastian et ayumuri-chan si elles liront, j'aime plus autant cette scène bizarrement XD

* cadeau pour cielxsebastian

* * *

Voilà premier interrogatoire terminé, on se revoit bientôt avec celui de Sebastian. Laissez des commentaires pour dire ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Sebastian

**Interview / chap. 2 : Sebastian **

**Disclaimer les personnages ne sont pas de moi et encore heureux ! J'en aurais fait n'importe quoi **

**Rating : T avec Sebastian je pense qu'il faut se méfier quand même un peu mais j'essaierai de le contenir ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et franchement je peux vraiment être indiscrète des fois ! Même si la plupart des questions pas très très pure viennent de Sora-chan qui voulait une réponse à ses questions alors j'ai du lui en inventer vous aussi si vous en avez n'hésitez pas ! Mais évitez les questions pour ceux que j'ai déjà fait sauf pour le précédent je ne peux pas changer mes chapitres comme ca. **

**Avertissement : Seba x Ciel (oui je sais je suis chiante à faire que ca) et spoiler fin de saison 2 si vous ne voulez pas savoir ne lisez pas le flashback ! **

_Bocchan-chan : Oui c'est bien l'auteur qui parle après tout, tout part de son propre esprit ! Légèrement tordu… Et oui je ferrais avec Alois et Claude enfin j'imagine je verrais ca, mais en tout cas j'essaierai de mettre tout le monde même les moins important des deux saisons (même ceux que je n'apprécie pas). _

**Sebastian Michaelis **

P.O.V. Moi

Voilà enfin je vais pouvoir poser des questions à ce talentueux démon ! Et le meilleur c'est que Ciel n'a même pas discuter avant de quitter la salle ! Serait-ce à cause de ce que je lui ai dit ?

_Flashback : _

_- Ciel ? _

_- Oui ? _

_- Dis-moi depuis que vous êtes un démon, le sexe avec Sebastian est mieux ? _

_Ciel avait rougit immédiatement avant de balbutier un oui et de quitter précipitamment la salle, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. L'aurais-je gêné ? _

_Fin du Flashback _

Sebastian entra finalement et avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose il demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous demandé à mon maître ?

- Rien de spécial dis-je souriant malicieusement

- Si vous le dîtes

- Dîtes moi ca fait quoi d'être un démon ?

- Rien de spécial on a des fois quelques travaux plus difficiles que d'autre avant de pouvoir enfin manger

- Vous mangez vraiment des âmes ?

- Oui, bien sûr pourquoi ? Vous n'y croyez pas ? Je peux vous assurez que c'est délicieux

- Oui bon changeant de sujet… non je ne peux pas aborder le sujet là dis-je tournant les pages de mon cahier cherchant un sujet rapporté à Sebastian et qui serait acceptable.

- Quel sujet ?

- Eh bien… j'était vraiment devenu rouge je ne pouvais pas poser cette question ! (nda : Sora-chan je te hais !) je ne dirais rien !

Sebastian se leva alors pour me pendre le cahier des mains ! Il ne devait surtout pas lire ca ! Il lit rapidement ce qui était écrit avant de lâcher un petit rire pendant que j'essayais de m'expliquer :

- Ce n'est pas moi c'est une amie à moi, e-elle s'appelle Sora-chan et elle voulait que je pose cette question

- D'accord dit-il avec un petit rire, et bien dis lui que ce n'est pas parce que Ciel n'a aucune expérience. Ce ne serait pas marrant si ce n'était pas le cas !

- D'a-d'accord balbutiais-je toute rouge, jamais je n'aurais dû marquer un truc pareil !

- Bon alors… quel âge avez-vous ?

- Hmm… je ne sais pas trop… plusieurs milliers voir milliards il me semble…

- Question suivante : Vous aimez votre maître ?

- Beaucoup, ce ne serait pas marrant s'il n'était pas là, je m'ennuierai sans doute, mais je dois avouer que Ciel a été le meilleur de mes maîtres

- Bien, heu… de mon amie à nouveau, mais cette fois elle est moins osée je trouve, ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est légèrement… vulgaire ! Elle demande pourquoi vous couchez avec n'importe qui

- N'importe qui ?

- Oui bien sur, je ne connais pas tout non plus mais je sais que c'est arrivé une fois dans l'anime et minimum une fois dans le manga même dans certaines fanfics vous le faîtes, la première qui me vient est Les anges pleurent de Bocchan-chan mais il y en a d'autre alors voulez vous bien m'expliquer pourquoi.

- Je trouve ca marrant, c'est un moyen rapide d'obtenir des informations et puis c'est toujours marrant de voir mon maître cacher sa colère quand je le fais.

- Ah et bien d'accord. Qu'arrive-t-il au humain après que le démon ait pris leur âme ?

- Soit l'humain est dans un amas de ténèbres pour l'éternité soit un petite partie de l'âme reste dans son corps et dans ce cas, il servira soit comme objet de torture soit comme jouet sexuel.

- Jouet sexuel ? Dis-je choqué

- Oui, il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose, nous ne sommes pas humain, nous avons des plaisirs différents et certains vous dégouterons, très peu de gens comme moi arrivent à ressentir de l'amour.

- Ah je vois et qu'auriez-vous choisir pour Ciel ?

- J'imagine que j'aurais tenté quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait…

- Quoi ?

- Je l'aurais utilisé pour le plaisir charnel.

-… Je me tus brusquement, si il faisait ca c'est qu'il devait bien tenir un peu à lui alors ?

- Y'a encore un problème ?

- Non aucun ! Il fallait que je me reprenne et rapidement.

- Bien sûr je comprends parfaitement que ca puisse vous choquez

- Merci de voir les choses que j'essaie de cacher ! C'est gentil. Bon je reprends mes questions : Vous connaissiez les parents de Ciel ?

- Non

- Si vous auriez su que vous n'aurez jamais l'âme de Ciel l'aurez vous voulu comme maître quand même ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est marrant, il est différent des autres humains

- Comment ca ?

- Il est fort et plein de dignité mais des fois il montre tellement de sentiments que c'en est mignon.

- Bon je crois qu'on a fini je n'ai pas d'autre question. A si juste une : Vous êtes réellement l'amant de Ciel ?

- … Il se tut pendant un moment l'air surpris, c'est un S-E-C-R-E-T fini-il par dire

Il sortit alors de la salle en vitesse, et malheureusement je ne pus le rattraper, dommage j'aurais énormément voulu savoir. En attendant je vais aller me reposer, chercher de nouvelles questions et peut-être aussi retourner en hibernation jusqu'à ce que j'ai de nouvelles idées pour mes autres fics.

Chapitre terminé j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Oui je sais déjà qu'il est nul et qu'il n'y a pas suffisamment de questions.

Si vous voulez savoir la question qui était sur mon cahier envoyer un message à cielxsebastian (ou écrivez lui une review si vous n'avez pas de compte) après tout c'est elle qui l'a proposé mais je ne pouvais pas l'écrire non plus. En espérant qu'elle ait plein de message ! Ah et le c'est un S-E-C-R-E-T de fin je l'ai pris a Ayumuri-sama.

Le prochain sera sur… May Linn j'imagine… si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas !


	3. Arrêt provisoire

Alors, je préviens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé *baisse la tête*

C'est pour prévenir qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un petit moment.

Ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive plus très bien à gérer. Je publierais normalement le 15 juin (ou dans les alentours) et aurait (peut-être) un calendrier à peu près régulier. Certains se demanderont pourquoi maintenant je préviens alors que d'habitude je laisse 1 mois sans rien publier et sans nouvelle, je dirais simplement que pour les autres ce n'était pas calculé alors que là je vais prendre bien le temps de tout mettre à jour et de finir entièrement mes fics avant de revenir. Ah et je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas dit pourquoi cette date... c'est très simple, c'est la date des vacances ! Je pourrais enfin passer 24h/24 (ou presque j'ai quand même une vie... enfin... on va appeler ca comme ca) sur l'ordi, à écrire des fics, parler sur msn, lire des fics, facebook, forums... sans passer par la case devoir !

Message spécial pour cette fic : Si vous avez des idées pour May Linn, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou m'envoyer des messages. Si vous avez des idées pour des autres également les questions/réponses ca peut toujours se rajouter !


	4. May Linn

_**(aucun pseudo)** : Peut-être…je ne sais pas l'âge de Seba…_

_Après on ne sait pas…peut-être Ciel se laisserait faire…on ne sait jamais XD_

_**Cielsweet le sucre** : D'accord je lui ferrais passer le message XD_

* * *

Interview / Chap. 3 : May Linn

Disclaimer : N'Est-ce pas évident ? Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Rating : K+

Avertissement : Quelques spoilers pour la s1

* * *

**May Linn **

P.O.V. Moi

J'appelle finalement May Linn espérant qu'elle va décrocher.

- May Linn ? Oui c'est Sabrina, vous êtes libre maintenant ? Vous pouvez aller à l'endroit que je vous avais dit avant ? Parfait je vous attends !

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. C'était May Linn, je l'invitais donc à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour May Linn, ca va ?

- Oui

- Donc je voulais te demander, tu est vraiment amoureuse de Sebastian ?

- Heu…c'est-à-dire que…

- Vas-y réponds, ne t'inquiète pas, ca rester a notre secret.

- Eh bien oui…

- Tu étais vraiment tueuse à gages ?

- Oui…

- Tu ne regrettes pas ?

- Regretter quoi ?

- De ne plus vraiment l'être.

- Bien sur que non ! Au moins avec monsieur j'ai plus de liberté et je ne tue pas des gens qui ne l'ont pas cherchés ! Heureusement que Sebastian est venu me chercher a un bon moment j'allais tuer un homme qui avait un petit enfant dans ses bras ! Ca aurait été horrible. Certes je devais faire un travail où je devais tuer des gens mais je ne suis pas non plus une psychopathe !

- Qu'as-tu contre les psychopathes ?

- Ils sont dangereux…

- Certains ne le sont pas… Si je ne me trompe pas j'en côtoie deux, elles sont toutes les deux formidables (nda : bon j'arrête ou je vais me faire tuer pas les deux en question) ! Ce sont juste des gens incapables de ressentir des émotions…bref… Pourquoi gardes-tu tes lunettes ? Elles ne sont pas adaptées à ta vue pourtant !

- C'est un cadeau de monsieur ! Je ne peux pas m'en séparer.

- Tu ne peux pas tout simplement lui demander de t'en acheter des plus adaptés ?

- Je n'oserais jamais !

- D'accord d'accord…hmm…qu'est-ce que je pourrais te demander…tu sais May Linn tu es un personnage très intéressant mais je n'arrive pas trouver énormément de questions…

- Je comprends dit-elle avec un sourire

- Tu aimes bien ton travail ?

- Beaucoup

- Ohhh tu te souviens un jour il y avait une photo où apparaissait la personne la plus chère pour vous…

- Oui bien sûr

- Vois-tu toujours Ciel comme un rival ?

- Un peu, mais ca reste mon maître, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre.

- Ah d'accord…bon eh bien je pense que malheureusement on a déjà fini.

- C'était vraiment très court…

- Je suis réellement désolé ! Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune inspiration.

- Bien au revoir

- Au revoir ! J'espère qu'on se reverra.

- Moi également.

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle, pendant que je soupirais, j'avais l'habitude d'écrire des textes court mais pas à ce point ! Bon…ben tant pis je n'aurais qu'a dire que je m'arrangerais pour l'allonger. Comment pouvais-je faire…ohh je sais ! J'écrirais un petit monologue pourri parlant sans doute du fait que je sais à quel point c'est court, remerciant une amie (Sora-chan ou cielxsbastian) qui malgré ses périodes de dépression m'a aidé à écrire et une autre qui me soule à garder son secret a propos d'une amie commune. Mais comme j'aurais peur de trop embêter les lecteurs je dirais simplement : Au revoir ! Promis le premier chapitre sera sur Finnian et sera publier très bientôt mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration donc j'adorerais savoir les questions que je pourrais lui poser. A bientôt !


End file.
